


It started with a pen

by curlyy_hair_dont_care



Series: Drarry Discord Drabbles 2021 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, First Meetings, M/M, Meet-Cute, Pre Drarry - Freeform, Smitten Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28919514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlyy_hair_dont_care/pseuds/curlyy_hair_dont_care
Summary: Harry is smitten by the cute new student.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Discord Drabbles 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121084
Comments: 22
Kudos: 37





	It started with a pen

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the January Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge.  
> Prompt: Borrowed  
> Word count: 117  
> Thank you to the organisers and all the lovely folks over on Discord.🌸

It was the first day of class and Harry was late. Luckily, Professor Slughorn wasn't too much of a hard-ass and waved Harry in. He settled into the only available seat, next to a cute blond who was studiously taking notes. 

He’d not seen this boy before, Harry would’ve remembered such a pretty face. 

_ Probably a new student,  _ he thought.

“Hi, um...I’m sorry, but, could I borrow a pen, please? Mine seems to have stopped working,” a soft, velvety voice roused Harry from his musings. 

It was the cute blond.

“Sure,” Harry mumbled, handing him a spare pen.

The smile he was rewarded with was dazzling and it was then that Harry realised he was a goner.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hello on Tumblr, I'm curlyy-hair-dont-care


End file.
